Gathering
by hydnia
Summary: Suatu malam, Dohko mengumpulkan teman-teman di kuilnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan?/Warning: BL, rada OOC


Ada suatu malam, setiap awal bulan, Dohko mengumpulkan teman-temannya di kuilnya. Maksudnya 'teman-teman' di sini, bukan cuma para Gold Saint, tetapi sebagian kecil pasukan Hades yang diundangnya. Mereka berkumpul ramai-ramai di kuil timbangan malam-malam sampai pagi.

Tidak semua Gold Saint diundang, ngomong-ngomong. Sebenarnya di awal-awal semuanya diundang, tetapi saat mengetahui acaranya sampai pagi, beberapa Gold Saint memutuskan tidak jadi ikut. Sebutlah Sisyphus yang punya waktu tidur teratur sehingga tidak bisa begadang, atau Asmita yang punya jadwal sendiri untuk meditasi, dan Regulus yang—tentu saja—tidak diizinkan ikut oleh Sisyphus, anak kecil harus tidur teratur, kata sang paman. Jangan lupakan Degel dan Albafica yang menganggap begadang dan berpesta adalah hal konyol, jadi mereka skip. Shion dan Hasgard kadang-kadang ikut, kalau tidak ada jadwal perbaikan cloth atau sedang memasak terlalu banyak.

Jadi, para Gold Saint yang tersisa dan segelintir pria bersurplice berkumpul di Kuil Libra. Kadang main kartu, kadang nonton pertandingan sepak bola, kadang berpesta, pokoknya kegiatan melepas penat setelah selama sebulan bekerja keras untuk dewa dan dewi masing-masing.

Dohko sengaja pilih awal bulan, awal gajian, biar yang datang membawa minuman atau makanan yang bisa dinikmati bersama. Licik sekali, bukan?

Sosok bersurplice yang biasanya datang adalah Bennu Kagaho—sudah jelas—, salah seorang Dewa Mimpi, Oneiros, Thanatos (kalau tidak ada jadwal main catur bersama saudaranya), dan Minos juga Rhadamanthys. Kedatangan mereka disambut ramah oleh para penghuni Sanctuary yang berkumpul, soalnya kalau mereka datang pasti bawa hadiah. Lumayan kan, hemat uang.

(Iya, penonton, bilang aja para Gold Saint ini kere, memang kenyataan, kok)

Hari ini Minos dan Rhadamanthys membawa kue kering buatan mereka (Rhadamanthys saja sih, sebenarnya. Minos cuma bagian cicip dan mengacau) dan satu peti kola. Jarang-jarang, soalnya yang biasanya bawa minuman paling-paling bawa es jeruk satu galon biar hemat, lah ini kola satu peti.

"Dapet bonus dari Yang Mulia Hades, soalnya. Akhir-akhir ini yang mati banyak! Bonus juga banyak!" sahut Minos gembira. Para Gold Saint saling bertatapan, jadi makin banyak manusia yang mati mereka makin kaya, gitu?

Para pria berjubah emas menatapi botol kola yang mereka pegang, rasanya tidak enak hati kalau kegembiraan mereka hari ini berkat kematian dari manusia-manusia di luar sana.

Kepala Minos digeplak Rhadamanthys. "Minos cuma bercanda, tidak ada hubungannya makin banyak yang mati maka bonus makin banyak. Saint Athena, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Kola satu peti ini hasil tabungan saya patungan sama tabungan Minos dan Aiacos."

_Untunglaaaaah_, jerit hati para Gold Saint satu suara.

Tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa Aiacos ikutan patungan padahal tidak diundang. Oh, sebenarnya dia diundang, kok. Hanya saja yang bersangkutan lebih suka kencan bareng Violate daripada berkumpul dengan laki-laki bau keringat—kata dia—, bisa-bisa ikutan homo dia. Sebagai gantinya, kadang-kadang ia ikut membelikan sesuatu, entah kue atau minuman seperti kola sepeti tadi.

"Terus, bulan sekarang kita mau ngapain, nih?" tanya Manigoldo, matanya lirik-lirik Thanatos yang dengan lucu mencoba meminum kola tersebut. Ia berhasil membukanya dengan meminjam pembuka botol punya Dohko, sambil bersusah payah tentunya. Namun saat minuman itu mencapai lidahnya, sensasi sodanya membuatnya kaget dan menyemburkan minuman itu seketika.

Manigoldo ketawa ngakak, dewa kematian itu merengut, menggumam gaje tentang mengapa ia harus ikut segala, padahal tiap bulan juga rutin ikutan atas kemauan sendiri. "Maaf, maaf, Thanatos. Sini biar kuambil gelas supaya kau lebih mudah meminumnya."

"Minuman manusia yang menyebalkan," keluh sang dewa, masih misuh-misuh. Ketika Manigoldo datang dengan gelasnya, Thanatos cemberut sambil menuang kola tersebut ke dalam gelas.

Mengenai pertanyaan Manigoldo tadi, semua hadirin perkumpulan jadi berpikir. "Kita sudah keseringan main Uno, sih ya.." kata Dohko, yang disambut anggukan semuanya. Bisa dibilang main kartu Uno sudah jadi rutinitas mereka setiap berkumpul.

"Monopoli aja?" saran Kardia.

El Cid memandangnya datar, "memangnya kamu bisa baca kartu-kartu yang ada di permainan Monopoli?"

Maniak apel itu gelagapan. "Eh, gak sih..."

"Oh, aku tahu!" Defteros mengangkat tangan, layaknya anak SD yang diberi pertanyaan satu tambah satu sama dengan berapa. "Gimana kalau kita tentukan siapa pacar kita yang paling hebat?"

Selain si kembar adik, semua eksistensi di sana memandangnya heran. "Hah?"

Defteros senyum-senyum rahasia, yang membuatnya tampak menyebalkan dan yang lain serasa ingin menonjoknya. "Yep, kita sebutkan kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki pacar masing-masing dan di akhir, kita tentukan siapa yang terhebat dengan kesepakatan bersama. Tapi ingat, harus pacar, bukan diri sendiri."

"Kurasa tak akan ada yang bisa mencapai kesepakatan. Semua pasti akan memilih pasangan masing-masing sebagai yang terhebat, permainan ini tidak ada gunanya," kata Oneiros, yang disambut setuju oleh sebagian besar peserta pesta. Mereka sepakat akan memilih pasangan mereka sendiri sebagai yang terhebat.

"Oh, tentu saja ada gunanya!" sahut Defteros, walaupun ia sendiri setuju dengan memilih pasangan sendiri sebagai yang terhebat. "Yah, siapa tahu ada yang punya kelebihan sendiri yang hanya pasangannya yang tahu, gitu. Yang diam-diam bisa masak, atau yang ternyata suka makanan manis. Sisi-sisi tak terlihat seperti itu pasti asyik kalau dibongkar!"

_Ooohh_, hadirin angguk-angguk. Itu benar dan masuk akal juga. Mari kita anggap permainan aneh ini ada gunanya dengan membongkar sisi lain para pacar, namun tidak bermaksud mempermalukan.

Untuk menentukan siapa yang mulai duluan, mereka melakukan _janken_. Beberapa (terutama para dewa) cemberut parah ketika harus ditentukan dengan _janken_. Dewa tidak melakukan _janken_, cukup tunjuk saja siapa yang mau duluan, ini seperti permainan anak-anak manusia yang merepotkan, pikir mereka.

"Aku duluan!" kata Minos, entah bagaimana punya _luck_ tinggi sehingga bertahan sampai akhir, otomatis dia diizinkan untuk duluan. Salah seorang hakim neraka itu berdehem sok ganteng, yang membuat Manigoldo mau muntah dan saudaranya Rhadamanthys membuang muka karena malu.

"Pacarku, mawar berduriku yang cantik, Albafica," ia memulai, sambil pasang wajah bangga seakan telah memenangi loterai senilai puluhan juta. "Tentu saja kelebihan yang dia miliki adalah kecantikannya. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Albafica di antara para saint dan specter? Tidak ada!"

Walaupun menyombong setengah mati, nyatanya kebanyakan hadirin menyetujui perkataan Minos. Albafica memang terkenal amat cantik hingga sering kali disangka sebagai seorang wanita. Hati-hati saja supaya Pandora tidak dengar.

"Cantik, yah? Menurutku Oneiros lebih cantik," timpal seorang Gold Saint, El Cid, siapa lagi? Rupanya ia tidak menyetujui Minos yang mengatakan Albafica adalah yang tercantik di antara pacar-pacar mereka.

Minos memberinya tatapan tidak puas, Oneiros, yang namanya disebut, memberinya pelototan tajam. Maaf ya, dia dewa, bukan dewi, mustahil cantik. Dia bukan Phantasos yang bakal senang-senang saja disebut jelita karena bisa tukar-tukar _gender_.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Capricorn?" tantang pacar maso Albafica itu, tidak terima ada yang disebut lebih cantik dari pacarnya.

El Cid bermuka lempeng, seperti biasa. Sebenarnya daripada lempeng, mukanya lebih terlihat serius dan menakutkan. Hanya saja saat berekspresi begitu, biasanya saint dengan lambang kambing berekor ikan ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Soalnya dia pakai sepatu hak tinggi," celetuk El Cid, sambil menunjuk Oneiros dengan ibu jarinya. Pelototan Oneiros makin tajam, El Cid tahu namun tidak peduli. Semua peserta memandanginya bertanya-tanya. "Surplice-nya kan pakai sepatu hak tinggi," lanjut sahabat Sisyphus itu.

Hadirin yang lain saling pandang, beberapa garuk-garuk kepala. Ada juga yang angkat bahu atau pura-pura tidak peduli.

Dohko angkat tangan, minta interupsi, El Cid mengangguk, menyilakannya bicara. "Maaf, El Cid, tapi kita semua memakai cloth dan surplice yang bersepatu hak tinggi. Itu tidak bisa dijadikan bahan perbandingan."

El Cid mengerjap, mukanya masih lempeng menakutkan seperti tadi. "Begitukah? Aku pikir hanya Oneiros saja yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi sebagai bagian dari surplice-nya."

"Kau tidak memperhatikan cloth-mu sendiri?" tanya Aspros, yang sejak tadi diam saja. El Cid memberinya tatap lempeng menakutkan seperti biasa, pertanda tidak, Gemini kakak nyengir kuda, _speechless_. _Dasar bucin_, pikirnya.

Halah, tak sadar diri, emang.

"Albafica memang cantik, tapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi Thanatos dalam hal keimutan!" Manigoldo mengangkat botol kolanya. Semua orang memandanginya seketika, termasuk Thanatos, yang langsung mencekiknya saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kaubilang soal aku, dasar serangga!" raungnya marah. Manigoldo menepuk-nepuk tangan yang mencekiknya, minta dilepas. Begitu si dewa kematian melepasnya, saint kepiting itu terbatuk-batuk jelek macam kakek-kakek.

Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak, Thanatos membuang muka sambil menyilangkan tangan. Begitu napasnya kembali, Manigoldo menunjuk dewa kembaran Hypnos itu dengan kedua tangannya, seperti menunjukkan barang dagangan eksklusif di toko perhiasan.

"Tuh, sudah lihat, kan? Betapa tsunderenya Thanatos. Tsundere adalah lambang keimutan sejati!"

Hadiah untuknya adalah tendangan di tulang kering. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah Thanatos, sang pacar sendiri. Manigoldo mengaduh sambil lompat-lompat kesakitan. Ingat, tendangan dari dewa kematian dapat menyebabkan kematian instan, transfer langsung ke hadapan Hades tanpa perantara, ongkir ditanggung pemenang.

_Ah, ya, dia memang tsundere..._ keluh para peserta pesta. Mereka menatap kasihan pada Manigoldo, mengapa dia harus pacaran sama dewa kematian yang suka menyakiti seperti Thanatos? Barangkali wakil Hades itu sudah menyiapkan tiket kencan ke dunia bawah spesial buat sang pacar, siapa tahu.

Ternyata kita punya dua orang maso di sini, saudara-saudara.

"Aku keberatan. Kalau soal keimutan, kita semua tahu Regulus lah yang paling imut. Berhubung dia paling kecil di antara kita semua," Rhadamanthys bersidekap, bangga dengan pernyataan yang ia karang sendiri. Walaupun Regulus pasti tidak dengar, setidaknya perasaan ini sudah dikeluarkan! Berjuanglah, Rahadamanthys! Dapatkan restu dari (calon) paman dan ayah mertuamu!

Peserta perkumpulan aneh itu angguk-angguk, kata-kata Rhadamanthys benar. Regulus memang yang paling muda di antara semua Gold Saint dan specter tingkat tinggi, usianya masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun. Jelas sisa-sisa keimutan sejak kecil di wajahnya belum berubah.

"Curang! Kau tidak bisa menggunakan usia sebagai lambang keimutan! Dasar pedofil!" geram Kardia, sambil menunjuk Rhadamanthys yang bermuka datar. Peserta lainnya dengan sadar namun berat hati, mengakui. Bukan bagian usia tidak bisa jadi lambang keimutannya, tapi bagian Rhadamanthys pedofilnya.

Iya, memangnya siapa yang mau memacari anak di bawah umur dan beda tiga belas tahun denganmu? Pasti pedofil lah!

Rhadamanthys mendengus, cukup tersinggung karena dikatai pedofil. Tapi yang sedang berbicara adalah Kardia, menurutnya tak ada gunanya mencoba berdebat dengan saint kalajengking tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, ia berdehem, mencoba membalas Kardia dengan 'elegan'. "Tapi Regulus memang imut, kau tidak bisa menampik fakta itu."

Kardia membatu, malam ini dia sudah tertohok dua kali. Baiklah, saatnya mundur karena Rhadamanthys benar.

"Heheh, pacar kalian semua hanya punya satu kelebihan. Lihat Asmita tersayangku! Dia selain cantik, juga cerdas dan sangat bijak! Dia punya tiga kelebihan sekaligus!" Defteros, si penggalang ide permainan, kelihatan seperti sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. "Dia juga bisa jalan-jalan di pasar dan kota tanpa nabrak padahal ga bisa melihat! Luar biasa, kan!"

Beberapa menahan tawa karena pernyataan terakhir si Gemini adik. Bolehlah awal-awal memuji dengan tulus (dan sepercik nuansa bucin), terus di bagian akhir malah macam menghina. Berdoa saja biar Defteros selamat saat pulang nanti.

Mendengar ada kata-kata 'cerdas', jiwa kompetitif nan membakar Kardia langsung bangkit. "Degel lebih cerdas dari semua saint di muka bumi! Dia membantu Pope membaca bintang dan diizinkan ke ruang terlarang. Kuilnya bahkan dipenuhi buku yang aku sendiri pun gak paham!"

Ucapan Kardia menggebu-gebu, bangga sekali tampaknya. Bahkan sendirinya sampai lupa menggigit apel yang sedang dipegangnya. Demikian, tetapi peserta pesta sepakat semua. Soalnya mau dibantah bagaimanapun, Degel memang lebih cerdas dari semua eksistensi yang pernah mereka temui.

"Nyatanya, walaupun sangat cerdas, bukan dia yang jadi calon Pope selanjutnya, tapi Sisyphus," sahut Aspros tenang. Mulutnya menyungging senyum menyebalkan, yakin seribu persen tidak ada yang bakal membantahnya. "Sisyphus juga baik hati, lembut, kuat, dan penyayang. Dia juga guru yang baik, terbukti dengan mengajar Regulus yang dalam tiga tahun sudah bisa jadi Gold Saint."

"Yee, itu mah memang karena Regulusnya yang jenius, bukan sepenuhnya karena pacarmu yang mengajar!" Minos memprotes, membuat hadirin yang tadinya angguk-angguk sama calon pope paling mumpuni itu jadi sepakat dengannya, tumben.

Soalnya biasanya mereka mana mau satu pendapat sama makhluk maso nan bucin tingkat Dunia Bawah. Ogah, ntar ketularan maso. Cukuplah Manigoldo yang ketularan hobi dicekik dan dimaki, yang lain masih sayang nyawa.

Aspros mendengus, kemudian menoleh kepada barisan anak-anak buah Hades yang memojok di belakang para pacarnya. "Kalian gak punya pendapat, gitu? Para pria berjubah hitam-hitam?"

Yang tersebut para pria berjubah hitam di sana ada tiga makhluk. Kagaho, Thanatos, dan Oneiros. Minos dan Rhadamanthys tidak dihitung karena sudah menyatakan pendapat kebucinan mereka sebelumnya. Sisa tiga anak buah Hades yang diminta bicara.

Kagaho menatap Dohko, yang memberi senyum seperti malaikat. Dohko sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari pacarnya itu, karena ia tahu sendiri Kagaho jarang mengobrol dan bergerombol seperti ini. Bersosialisasi pasti membuat serigala penyendiri sepertinya menjadi lelah.

Pemegang surplice Bennu menghela napas, ia kemudian memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah mendapat kata-kata yang menurutnya tepat, ia membuka mulutnya. "Dohko itu... selalu terlihat manis..."

Hadirin menunggu, berharap Kagaho mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar itu. Saking penasarannya, mereka menggumam, meminta Kagaho bicara lebih lanjut. Bahkan Dohko juga jadi ikutan menunggu.

Kagaho mengerjap, memandangi semua mata yang mengarah padanya datar. Paham situasi, dia melanjutkan, "soalnya, dia orang Asia.."

Hah?

Semua beralih menatap saint timbangan. Maksudnya begimana?

"Saya tidak tahu kalau kamu rasis juga, Bennu," Rhadamanthys berkomentar, diikuti anggukan semua kepala di ruangan itu.

"Bukan begitu," kata Kagaho agak gelagapan, baru sadar kata-katanya membuat yang lain salah paham. "Biasanya orang Asia kan mukanya lebih muda dari usianya, jadi terlihat lebih manis setiap saat, gitu maksudku."

"Hahaha!" gelegak tawa Dohko mengagetkan semuanya. "Jangan lupakan fakta kalau kau sendiri juga orang Asia, Kagaho! Tentunya kau juga selalu terlihat manis!" saint pembawa senjata itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kagaho, yang langsung menunduk malu.

Selesai dengan Kagaho, para hadirin kepo beralih ke pria bersurplice yang tsundere tanpa ampun, Thanatos.

"Kenapa kalian melihat padaku? Oneiros saja duluan!" geram dewa kematian itu sambil siap-siap melempar gelas kolanya yang kosong ke siapa saja. Para peserta menurut, kemudian beralih pada Oneiros sesuai permintaan si dewa tsundere.

Dewa Mimpi Oneiros terlihat sangat tenang, yang memang sudah jadi kepribadiannya. Memancing keributan bukan perkara yang mau ia ambi, jadi ia akan membuka mulutnya sekarang juga. "Capricorn sangat tenang dan kuat, dia saint yang mumpuni dan seorang guru yang baik. Murid-muridnya bersikap dan berpikir lurus sama seperti dirinya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, hadirin di ruangan itu terdiam. Bukan karena mereka setuju, tapi karena terlalu banyak yang mau mereka komentari sampai bingung mau mengeluarkan yang mana duluan.

Aspros memberinya pandangan paling aneh yang pernah ia tampilkan seumur hidup. "Sebentar, Oneiros. Kau memanggil El Cid dengan 'Capricorn'? Bukan dengan namanya?"

Oneiros mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Lagipula semua yang kaukatakan tadi itu seakan kau menyebut kelebihan dia sebagai seorang saint, bukannya pacarmu," sambung Manigoldo, gemas sendiri. Oneiros ganti menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

Dewa mimpi itu menatap El Cid, yang mengangguk kepadanya seakan sedang memberi semangat. Oneiros berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Maaf, aku tidak piawai memuji orang lain."

Desah penonton terdengar kecewa, tetapi pemilik kuil, Dohko segera bertindak. "Tak apa, tak apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Oneiros. Mari kita beralih ke peserta terakhir, Thanatos!"

Sontak saja begitu namanya disebut, Thanatos melotot. Manigoldo yang berdiri di belakangnya hampir meledak menahan tawa. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawa sampai setengah mati ditahannya, semoga Thanatos tidak mengirimnya ke Tartarus.

Dewa kematian itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal sendiri mengapa ia harus terjebak dengan permainan manusia fana yang tidak ada gunanya. Ia berbaik cepat, tanpa kesulitan menangkap Manigoldo yang masih menahan tawanya. Tidak dicekik, hanya kepalanya direndahkan sampai setinggi bahunya.

"Duh, duh, Bebs! Jangan tekan kepalaku!" raung Manigoldo kaget, menatap penuh kasih dan keheranan pada sang pacar yang mendadak menekan kepalanya.

Thanatos memelototinya, sudah jelas. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, dasar serangga!"

Manigoldo mengeluarkan gestur minta maaf tanpa suara, barulah Thanatos tenang kembali. Ia tetap menahan kepala Manigoldo di tangannya, menyadari semua mata penonton mengarah padanya dan mendengus.

"Dia kepiting busuk yang lemah, manusia fana, menyebalkan, tidak bisa membuat teh dengan baik, tidak bisa main catur, dan semuanya!"

Hadirin terdiam kembali, persis kejadian seperti Oneiros barusan, tapi dengan kasus yang berbeda. Terlalu banyak yang mau mereka komentari dengan isi komentar yang berbeda dengan yang mau mereka beri kepada Oneiros.

"Tuan Thanatos, itu namanya anda menghina Manigoldo, bukan membanggakannya," Minos membuka suara, yang membuat isi ruangan menahan napas. Semua komat-kamit mendoakan si hakim neraka, semoga tenang di Tartarus sana.

Kali ini tangan Thanatos lepas dari kepala Manigoldo. Dewa kematian itu menyilangkan tangannya. "Manusia ini memang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, kok!" katanya sambil mendengus lagi.

"Lah, terus, kenapa kamu mau pacaran sama dia kalau begitu?" tanya Defteros, murni kepo. Tangannya menggenggam stik es krim yang sudah habis dilahap. Dari mana dia dapat, mungkin bisa tanya Kardia karena keduanya sedang memegang stik yang serupa.

Thanatos gelagapan. Itu pertanyaan sakral buatnya. Tidak ada yang pernah berani tanya meskipun semua pasti penasaran mengapa seorang dewa mau pacaran sama manusia fana. Apalagi dewa yang terkenal sombong macam Thanatos. Ditakluki manusia, benar-benar bukan prestasi yang membanggakan.

"So-soalnya dia..." Thanatos berhenti, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dia macam miss universe dadakan karena kali ini semua mata mengalih kepadanya. Sekilas ia melihat kepada penonton, kemudian kepada Manigoldo bergantian. Hadirin menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Soalnya cuma dia yang bilang mukaku cantik seumur hidupku menjadi dewa kematian! Memangnya kenapa? Salah, hah?!"

Hening kali ini lebih lama daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kardia bahkan iseng menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu.

"Tidak salah, sih..." kata El Cid datar. Ia cukup paham juga alasan Thanatos merasa dihargai dan dianggap istimewa, sehingga mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang mengatakannya. Soalnya dia dan Oneiros mirip-mirip juga situasinya. "Tapi ada baiknya kau lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu, kasihan Manigoldo."

Semua kepala yang tersisa mengangguk-angguk, terutama Manigoldo yang anggukannya paling cepat dan paling bersemangat. Thanatos tidak mengharap jawaban, atau lanjutan. Ia harap permainan tak jelas ini bisa berhenti dan dia bisa pulang.

"Terus, siapa nih pacar kita yang bisa menjabat sebagai pacar terhebat?" Kardia mengunyah apelnya, memecah hening semua umat manusia dan kalangan _undead_ di sana. Mereka semua saling pandang, mendengus, kemudian mengangguk satu kali macam menyetujui perkara paling penting sedunia.

"Alba—"

"Thanatos!"

"Sisyphus!"

"Asmita!"

"Degel!"

"Regulus!"

"Kagaho!"

"Dohko..."

"Oneiros..."

"Capricorn..."

"M-Manigoldo..."

Perdebatan tiada akhir di Kuil Libra akan berlangsung sampai pagi keesokan harinya.

* * *

.

* * *

a/n: doakan semoga saya ga dilempar ke Tartarus ya, gengs~

Saint Seiya series punya Masami Kurumada


End file.
